


Aromatic Mist

by Kiramochis



Series: Alola Ainana! [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alola Trial Captain!Gaku, Double Life, F/M, It's a motherfucking Pokemon AU dude!, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Nurse!Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: Just a cafe worker and a nurse





	Aromatic Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is a slut for Pokemon AU's?
> 
> This idea has been haunting me for a while, since I love Pokemon so much. I've been playing Ultra Moon more lately, so this takes place in Alola, I just don't know which island yet

Sighing as he was wiping down the counter, Gaku looked over at the healing station. Tsumugi handed a yougster back his Pokemon with a smile on her face. The boy smiled back, and with the Pokeball in hand, he ran out of the Pokemon Center.

Tsumugi had always been a positive influence in the Pokemon Center, almost all of the Trial Goers that would walk into their little Pokemon Center would smile as soon as they saw her. Gaku couldn’t help but want to smile with them.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t admire the young nurse. They talked often, with Tsumugi taking her usual break at the cafe he worked at. He wasn’t sure when his feelings started to bloom, maybe it was when he was watching her care for a lost child and his Rockruff. Sure he had considered her a friend before that point (when you see Moomoo Milk being shot out of someone’s nose, you kinda have to consider them a friend) but his chest felt very warm when she smiled at him when he walked in for work.

Looking at the clock, Gaku noticed it was almost noon. Soon it would be time for her break. He quickly began preparing her favorite Tapu Cocoa, a Lumiose Galette and some Pokebeans for her Comfy. When the clock struck twelve, Tsumugi switched places with the assistant nurse and took her usual seat at the cafe.

“Good afternoon Yamamura-san!” As Tsumugi sat down, Gaku placed her usual treats infront of her. Comfy seemed excited for her lunch, and dug into the beans.

“Good afternoon Tsumugi.” Gaku smiled at her. “Hard work this morning?” He picked up a dirty glass and began to wash it. 

“Yeah. I spent most of my morning in the back preparing a Salazzle for surgery, but she was pretty persistent on not cooperating with me.” 

“I was wondering what was going on back there.” All morning, Gaku would hear some screaming, and it took an immense amount of restraint to keep from rushing back there. He couldn’t out himself here of all places.

Gaku looked back at the doors that lead into the back room of the Pokemon Center. If a Pokemon wasn’t able to be healed inside it’s ball up front, they went straight into the back. The area for more advanced medical procedures took place in the far back of the Pokemon Center. The back also held the storage units, which were located closer to the lobby, so that was as far as Gaku ever went. 

“I’m lucky I wasn’t burned or poisoned.” Tsumugi took a small bite of her galette, still shocked about the previous events. Comfy had finished her food and looked at Gaku, expecting more. He used to spoil the little thing, so whenever she was given her daily dosage of beans she always expected more. It wasn’t until after Tsumugi had expressed her concern about it, he stopped feeding her more.

“You sure where. What ended up happening anyway?”

“Comfy used Draining Kiss and got her to settle down. We finished the preparations from there.” Being a nurse sure was tough, more tough than Gaku had expected it to be until he started working at the cafe. He just expected them to place Pokeballs onto a machine and turn it on. He felt bad for all the nurse’s he didn’t thank when he was still a Trial Goer.

Gaku set down the now clean glass and picked up a plate to clean. He felt bad, having to work during Tsumugi’s break. This was really her only chance to talk to someone before her next break at three, and Gaku spent it doing the dishes. Luckily they both had that break, so they could talk then.

“I hope the surgery goes well.” Gaku said. Tsumugi smiled at him, and he almost dropped his plate. It was the usual smile she gave him, but this once felt more special. 

“Let’s hope Banri-san has a better time than I did.” Ogami Banri was the nurse that lead the night shift. Gaku was also on friendly terms with him, finding the older nurse to be a big brother figure in Gaku’s hectic life.

“He’s handling the surgery?” Tsumugi nodded. 

“He has more experience than I do.” Tsumugi finished her galette and downed her Tapu Cocoa. Gaku guessed it had turned slightly cold, based on how she could drink the entire thing in a few seconds. It was a miracle how quickly Tsumugi could drink so quickly and not choke.

“About to head back?” Gaku asked. Truth be told, he didn’t want her to leave. He wanted to spend more time with her and not talk about work. If only he had the courage to ask her out.

Tsumugi nodded and Gaku took the dishes. “I’ll see you at three Yamamura-san.” She gave him another smile, and returned to her station. Gaku sighed, and noticed another customer taking her place at the cafe. Putting back on his smile, Gaku took her order and tried not to think about his troubling love life.

*-*-*

Gaku sighed and set his bag down on the couch. Houndoom looked up at him from his place on the couch, seemingly displeased with his trainer disrupting his nap. Gaku scratched the Pokemon behind the ears, who smiled and went back to sleep.

He went into his room to change out of his work clothes and into some jeans and a t-shirt. The fabric that made his work shirt was itchy, and he didn’t wear it unless he had too. Plus if he went out, he didn’t want to dirty his work shirt.

Stepping into the kitchen after he had changed, Gaku began thinking about what to make for dinner. He didn’t really want to cook tonight, so it would be alright to head over to a restaurant for a quick bite. He could pick up some Malasada’s for his Pokemon. Deciding he would just dine out, Gaku grabbed his keys and wallet, and whistled to get Houndoom’s attention.

“Come on boy, we’re going out.” The Pokemon jumped off the couch and raced over to the door. He waited patiently as Gaku slipped on his shoes and a dark denim jacket. The second the door was open, Houndoom bolted out and waited at the sidewalk. Some days he did worry that Houndoom would run off, but his most loyal Pokemon always stayed by his side.

“Someone’s eager.” Gaku said with his hands shoved inside his jean pockets. The two began making their way over to the nearest restaurant. Of course he wouldn’t be fine dining, he had to save his money after all. Choosing his favorite family restaurant, Gaku wondered what he was in the mood for. Houndoom stopped for a moment, and sniffed around.

“Something wrong?” Houndoom didn’t respond, but instead began to follow the scent he had picked up. “Oi!” Gaku followed Houndoom as he sniffed the ground.

Gaku quietly followed his Pokemon as he passed various different houses and buildings.  _ Where on earth is he going?  _ Gaku asked himself.

He got his answer when Houndoom’s nose came in contact with a cowering Bounsweet.

“You dragged me around for this?” Houndoom barked at his owner and the looked at the Pokemon. He knew that larger Pokemon had a habit of eating Bounsweets, but he didn’t think that he would follow its scent when he knew he would be getting dinner.

“Come on Houndoom,” Gaku turned around, expecting his Pokemon to be following him. Instead, the Dark-Type hadn’t moved a muscle. “Houndoom, let’s go.” His voice grew more aggressive, yet the Pokemon didn’t move an inch.

“Oi!” Gaku pulled out Houndoom’s Pokeball, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tsumugi running up to him. Bounsweet ended up climbing onto Houndoom’s head and rested right between his horns.

“Bounsweet there you are!” The little Pokemon smiled. Tsumugi was still dressed in her nurse dress, meaning she must have just gotten off of work. Houndoom handed Tsumugi her Pokemon. Truth be told, Gaku didn’t know Tsumugi had a Bounsweet.

“Thank you so much!” Tsumugi pet Houndoom, who seemed more than pleased for the attention. He nuzzled into her hand, wanting more pets. Gaku walked back over, hoping Tsumugi didn’t recognize him.

“Thank you for finding-” Tsumugi looked up at Gaku. Her relieved smile turned into a face of shock. “T-trial Captain Yaotome Gaku!” Ah, so she didn’t recognize him at all. That was good, he quessed.

“Hello.” Acting like he never met her before, Gaku gave her the same smile he gave Trial Goers. “Is this Bounsweet yours?”

Tsumugi nodded. “I didn’t expect her to run off like that, she’s usually very well behaved.” The little Bounsweet nuzzled her face into Tsumugi’s cooing happily. 

“Bounsweet are usually eaten by larger Pokemon, you should probably keep a closer eye on her.”

“I will, thank you Captain.” Tsumugi smiled at him, and Gaku smiled back out of habit. Bounsweet hopped onto the top of Tsumugi’s head, resting inside her Nurse’s cap. She looked rather comfortable inside it. Houndoom returned to his trainer’s side, and nuzzled his legs with his horns.

“Alright I get it.” Gaku looked back at Tsumugi. It wouldn’t be weird to invite her out to dinner right? “You wanna join us for dinner?”

“Huh?” Tsumugi looked shocked. “A-am I really allowed to?”

“I’m just a Trial Captain, not royalty.” While he loved his job, he was tired of people treating him like he was a celebrity. Besides, it was a Trail Captain’s job to make sure the people of their island where happy and healthy. “Besides, you can consider this repayment for finding your Bounsweet.”

Before Tsumugi could reject, Gaku slipped by her side, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed heavily and began to stutter out random syllables, but allowed Gaku to guide her to the restaurant he had picked out. He liked that he could be a bit more foreword when not at the cafe.

*-*-*

The next day at the cafe during her lunch break, Gaku prepared an extra glass of Tapu Cocoa for Tsumugi.

“So how was your evening?” Gaku set the mug down onto the counter in front of her. He usually didn’t pry into her private life, but he wanted to see how she felt about last night.

“It was great!” Tsumugi smiled. Ah, so she had fun after all! “I ended up eating dinner with Trail Captain Gaku last night.”

“Oh yeah,” he tried not to sound too interested “so how was it?”

“It was good. He looks scary but he’s surprisingly kind.” Tsumugi looked at her lap, her face a rosy hue. “He actually kinda reminds me of you.” Oh?

Gaku leaned onto the counter. “So who do you like better, me or him?” Gaku smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“If you had to go out with either one of us, who would you choose?” Tsumugi placed her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

“I’d probably reject both of you." Tsumugi smiled regretfully. Well that hurt.

“Oh really?” Well that was kinda depressing, being rejected twice.

Tsumugi nodded. “I won’t date a coworker and I don’t feel comfortable going out with someone I barely know.”

“That’s understandable.” Gaku began to wash a cup to keep his hands busy. “I heard that Captain Gaku is a womanizer anyway. You deserve better.”

“Thank you Yamamura-san.” Tsumugi smiled. When it was time for her to head back to work, Tsumugi thanked him for the food and took her place at the healing station.

Gaku signed and looked over at Tsumugi as a young trainer came up to have his Pokemon healed.

He’d win her heart somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this because it's like the Sobaman situation in reverse
> 
> I have a favorite Pokemon Center on Akala Island. I call it my favorite because when I was playing Moon, I tried to get a shiny Dewpider (WHICH I STILL DON'T HAVE) so I visited that one often. I can't remember what route it was on since it's been a while since I went to that area of Akala Island
> 
> Instead of having this be a multichaptered fic, this AU is gonna be a series of one-shots that all correlate with one another, but can also be read as a stand alone fic
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/)!


End file.
